Valentine Day
by usane-san
Summary: Hanya ff singkat AkaKuro special Valentine . Ada slight AoKi jg Bngung bkin summary. Jd lngsung baca aja yap RnR?


**Valentine Day**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Rate : T**

**Pair : AkaKuro slight AoKi**

**Warning : Sho-Ai , Abal , gaje , OOC , miss typo dan kawan-kawannya**

**.**

**Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran Usa. Gomen kalau ada kesamaan cerita dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuroko_cchi_" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan riang. Pemuda tersebut –Kise Ryota berlari kearah pemuda bersurai biru langit yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sambil membaca sebuah novel tebal.

"Tolong jangan berisik, Kise-kun" ucap pemuda bersurai biru muda –Kuroko Tetsuya datar sambil mendorong muka Kise yang hendak mencium pipinya. "Ada apa Kise-kun mencariku?" lanjut Kuroko datar.

"Sebentar lagi Valentine_-ssu_. Apa Kuroko_cchi_ sudah menyiapkan coklat untuk diberikan kepada seseorang_-ssu_?" Tanya sang model antusias.

Valentine? Ah, dia hampir lupa dengan hari coklat itu. Hari Coklat? Ya, bagi Kuroko hari Valentine adalah hari coklat mengingat bahwa banyak orang memberikan sekotak, sebungkus atau sebatang coklat buatan maupun coklat yang dibeli kepada pasangan masing-masing. Tapi bagi Kuroko, Valentine bukanlah hari yang begitu berkesan baginya. Karena hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis, membuatnya tidak begitu diingat oleh siswa-siswi Teiko. Setiap tahun dia hanya mendapat coklat dari keluarganya.

"..ko_cchi_..Kuroko_cchi_" panggil Kise dengan sedikit menggoyangkan badan kecil Kuroko. "Kenapa diam saja_-ssu_?" Tanya Kise bingung setelah yang dipanggil sadar. Kuroko hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali membaca novel di tangannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kuroko_cchi_?" Tanya Kise lagi. Kuroko hanya diam tak menjawab. Sebenarnya tahun ini dia ingin memberikan coklat kepada seseorang tapi dia takut bahwa orang tersebut tidak ingin menerimanya. Mengingat bahwa orang yang akan dia berikan coklat adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak ingin menerima pemberian orang lain secara sembarangan.

Kise hendak bersuara lagi namun terhenti karena tiba-tiba suara berat seorang pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang duduk tepat di samping Kuroko terdengar

"Berhenti membuat ribut Kise. Kau mengganggu tidurku" ucap pemuda itu ketus sambil menguap lebar pertanda bahwa dia masih mengantuk.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Aomine_cchi_ yang tidak pernah mendapat atau memberi coklat tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya" ucap Kise sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

Muncul kedut kesal di dahi pemuda bersuara berat tadi –Aomine Daiki.

"Apa maksudmu kuning?" Tanya Aomine kesal. Dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Kise dan Aomine. Tak perlu saya jelaskan apa saja yang mereka ucapkan karena itu akan sangat panjang ceritanya #ditabok.

Mari kita beralih ke pemuda bersurai biru langit yang masih asik berkutat dengan novel tebalnya yang tampak tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan perdebatan kedua pemuda kopi susu di dekatnya. Sudah biasa hal ini terjadi dan seisi kelas pun dapat memaklumi hal tersebut.

Kuroko memang terlihat sedang membaca novel, tapi sebenarnya pikiran pemuda ini sedang memikirkan tentang masalah Valentine yang di bicarakan oleh Kise tadi. Dia sedikit menghela nafas kemudian kembali membaca novelnya. Masa bodo dengan Valentine, coklat dan sebagainya. Tanpa disadari Kuroko, sepasang mata beriris _**heterochorome**_ tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

**_usane-san_**

Terdengar suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola di dalam gedung olahraga. Di dalamnya tampak semua anggota klub basket sedang berlatih dengan serius tak terkecuali para anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Para pemuda warna warni ini berlatih dengan serius dan tak bermain-main. Latihan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara perintah dari sang kapten basket mereka.

"Cukup. Kalian bisa beristiahat" titah sang kapten –Akashi Seijuuro.

Para anggota Kisedai berjalan ke arah kursi kayu panjang di sebelah kiri lapangan. Kursi itu sudah menjadi kursi para anggota Kisedai beristirahat dan tak seorang pun yang berani duduk di sana. Sesampainya di kursi, mereka di berikan minuman oleh gadis bersurai pink panjang –Momoi Satsuki sang manager klub basket.

"Bagaimana Valentine kalian nanti_-ssu_?" Tanya sang model kepada anggota Kisedai lainnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan itu nandayo?" ketus pemuda bersurai hijau –Midorima Shintarou sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Bukannya Valentine itu gadis yang memberikan coklat kepada laki-laki, Kise_-chin_?" Tanya sang pemuda raksasa bersurai ungu –Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Tentu tidak_-ssu_. Memangnya kita harus membeda-bedakan begitu. Valentine itu hari kasih sayang jadi tidak masalah siapa yang memberi_-ssu_" jelas Kise serius. Murasakibara hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan yang lainnya tampak acuh tak mendengarkan.

Kise yang melihat sikap acuh teman-temannya menggembungkan pipi kesal dan bersiap menerjang Kuroko. Aksinya terhenti karena tiba-tiba sebuah gunting merah melayang tepat di sebelah pipi kanannya. Kise membatu di tempat sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap iba kepada pemuda tersebut.

"Bisa kau tenang, Ryota?" Tanya sang pelempar gunting yang diketahui adalah Akashi. Kise yang telah sadar dari acara membatunya pun hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba keadaan di sekitar Kisedai menjadi sedikit mencekam karena kejadian pelemparan gunting tersebut. Kuroko yang tidak peduli tetap bersikap tenang. Tak berapa lama dia pun membuka suaranya.

"Akashi_-kun_" panggilnya kepada sang kapten. Seketika yang lain hanya menatap tegang sang bayangan, berharap sang bayangan tak mengatakan hal yang dapat menaikkan amarah sang kapten.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" jawab Akashi datar.

"Aku ijin untuk tidak datang pada latihan besok" ucap Kuroko tak kalah datar. Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah.

"Untuk apa? Berikan alasan yang masuk akal" titah Akashi

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan besok" jawab Kuroko

"Apa itu Tetsuya? Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya pada saat libur latihan?"

"Akashi_-kun_ tak perlu tau dan hal yang harus kulakukan itu harus kuselesaikan besok" balas sang bayangan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Anggota Kisedai plus Momoi menatap horror kepada Kuroko, berapa banyak nyawa yang dimilikinya hingga berani berbicara seperti itu kepada sang kapten.

Akashi tampak sedikit kesal tapi dia tidak dapat menyalahkan Kuroko. Memang itu bukan urusannya dan dia tidak pernah bisa membaca isi pikiran pemuda di depannya ini. "Baiklah" jawab Akashi. Mereka pun kembali berlatih seperti semula.

.

.

.

Di sebuah supermarket tampak seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit tengah membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Dari bahan yang dibelinya dapat diketahui bahwa dia ingin membuat coklat. Pemuda itu –Kuroko membeli beberapa bar coklat truffle dan beberapa bar coklat putih, gula, kacang, dan beberapa penghias untuk tambahannya. Setelah selesai memilih bahan, dia berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. Seperti biasa, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, antriannya di ambil oleh seorang pemuda yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Dengan pasrah dia mebiarkan pemuda tersebut yang membayar terlebih dahulu. Selesai membayar, dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah rumahnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi dan tidak berada di rumah. Dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat coklat.

Ternyata membuat coklat memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Dia berhasil membuat coklat selama hampir menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam. Kuroko membuat sekotak coklat untuk seseorang yang belakangan ini dia sukai, dia juga tidak lupa membuat sepiring coklat untuk orang tuanya. Selesai dengan acara membuat coklat, dia beranjak menuju kamarnya sambil memegang sekotak coklat ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar bukannya langsung mandi atau lainnya, dia malah berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan menghias kotak coklat di tangannya dengan bungkusan berwarna merah darah dan pita biru muda. Dia berharap bahwa coklat buatannya di terima dan mau dimakan.

**_usane-san_**

Kuroko berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa menuju kelasnya. Kelasnya masih sepi mengingat bahwa sekarang masih pagi. Hari ini dia datang terlalu pagi karena tak bisa tidur semalaman. Hatinya berdegup kencang saat memikirkan bahwa hari ini akan memberikan coklat.

Tak berapa lama kelas sudah ramai oleh beberapa siswa-siswi. Hari ini adalah hari Valentine, otomatis hari ini menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Apalagi untuk orang-orang populer seperti Kise. Kise datang diikuti beberapa siswi yang mengerubunginya untuk memberi Kise coklat.

"Ohayou Kuroko_cchi_" sapanya ketika tiba di tempat duduknya yang terletak di depan meja Kuroko.

"Ohayou Kise_-kun_" balas Kuroko datar.

"Jadi, hari ini Kuroko_cchi_ akan memberikan coklat untuk siapa_-ssu_?" Tanya Kise. Kuroko tak menjawab, dia hanya memandang Kise datar. "Beritahu aku Kuroko_cchi_" rengek Kise.

"Ck. Kau selalu saja berisik Kise" ucap Aomine tiba-tiba. Kise hanya menggembungkan pipi kemudian membuang muka. Tiba-tiba Kuroko bangkit dari posisi duduknya, membuat Aomine dan Kise sedikit bingung. Mata mereka mengikuti Kuroko yang berjalan keluar kelas hingga hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Aomine dan Kise saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya mereka bekerja sama untuk mengikuti Kuroko. Mereka mengendap diam-diam agar tak di ketahui sang bayangan.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi sadar akan keberadaan pasangan kopi susu di belakangnya tak mempedulikannya. Dia terus berjalan mencari seorang pemuda yang akan dia berikan coklat di hari Valentine ini. Dia terus berkeliling mencari hingga matanya menangkap bayangan pemuda bersurai merah dan memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti tengah berjalan dengan santai nan angkuh ke arah taman belakang. Kuroko mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

Sampai di taman belakang, tanpa ragu dia menghampiri pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di bangku taman menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" Ucap pemuda itu.

"Ah, Akashi_-kun_. Aku ingin memberikan ini kepada Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko sedatar mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Akashi pura-pura tidak tau.

Kuroko sedikit merengut sebal. Karena menurutnya pasti Akashi tau apa isi dari kotak itu tanpa perlu diberitahu.

"Jawab Tetsuya. Jika tidak, aku tak akan menerimanya" jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Itu coklat Valentine untukmu, Akashi_-kun_" jawab Kuroko berusaha menahan rona merah yang akan muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Untukku? Arigatou Tetsuya" ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis dan sukses membuat Kuroko tak bisa menahan semburat merah di kedua pipinya lagi.

Yang diberi ucapan terima kasih hanya mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya.

"Kemarilah Tetsuya" titah Akashi sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Kuroko menurutinya dan duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Tetsuya" panggil Akashi. Merasa dipanggil, dia pun menoleh. Dia sedikit terkejut karena bibirnya dicium singkat oleh sang kapten.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Akashi_-kun_?" Tanya Kuroko gugup.

"Seijuuro" titah Akashi. "Aku hanya mencium kekasihku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum usil.

Kuroko menunduk malu. "Kupikir Aka -maksudku Sei_-kun_ tak mau menerima pemberianku" ucap Kuroko pelan namun tetap bisa di dengar Akashi.

"Hm?" Gumam Akashi.

"Sei_-kun_ 'kan tidak suka menerima pemberian orang sembarangan" ucap Kuroko yang kini menatap lurus ke mata _**heterochrome**_ Akashi.

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja aku akan menerima pemberianmu Tetsuya. Kau tau, dari awal kau adalah milikku" ucap Akashi lembut.

Wajah Kuroko kembali memerah. Dia menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merah tersebut. "Lihat aku" titah Akashi. Kuroko menurut.

_"Happy V'Day my beloved Tetsuya. I Love You. From now, please be mine"_ ucap Akashi lembut kemudian mengecup bibir Kuroko selama beberapa menit.

Kuroko mengangguk. "_Too Sei_-kun" balas Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Mereka kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Melupakan pasangan lain yang masih mengintip mereka.

Mari kita beralih ke pasangan kopi susu kita.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Akashi bisa berkata seperti itu?" Ucap Aomine tak percaya.

"Ya 'kan Kise?" Tanyanya lagi kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda lain di sebelahnya.

"Oi Kise. Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Aomine.

Kise saat ini tengah menunduk dengan wajah yang merona entah karena menahan malu, amarah, kekesalana atau apa. Yang pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat siap panen.

"A-Aomine_cchi_" panggil Kise pelan yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba sang model menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang di bungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru gelap yang dihiasi dengan pita kuning. Alis sang ace Kisedai itu bertaut pertanda dia tak mengerti dan bingung.

"Ini untuk Daiki_cchi_. Selamat hari Valentine. Aku..." Ucap Kise manggantung. "...menyukai Daiki_cchi_" ucap Kise malu.

Daiki_cchi_? Menyukai?

Wajah Aomine berubah menjadi merah mendengar ucapan pemuda lain di depannya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan mengambil kotak coklat di depannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga menyukaimu Ryota" balas Aomine dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Mereka pun ikut menyatukan bibir mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang mereka intip.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

A/N :

Yosh. Selesai jg ff nya. Gimana ff spesial Valentine buatan usa? Abal? Gaje? Absurd? Itu terserah para reader menanggapinya. Gomen jika ada typo dan alur yg brantakan.

Happy Valentine Day yap!

So, RnR please?


End file.
